12 Days of Free! Christmas
by CsillaDream
Summary: Nagisa, Rei, Rin, Makoto, and Haruka sing their own version of the carol '12 Days of Christmas'


**Csilla: First FREE! oneshot~ 8D**

**Originally this was an _ACTUAL_ one-shot with an _ACTUAL_ plot but I gave up and _THIS _was funnier ;D**

( - - - - )

"On the first day of Christmas,

my orca gave to me:

A pair of swim trunks.

On the second day of Christmas,

my penguin gave to me:

Two lucky charms

And a pair of swim trunks

/-/

On the third day of Christmas,

my butterfly gave to me:

Three books on beauty

Two lucky charms

And a pair of swim trunks

/-/

On the fourth day of Christmas,

my shark gave to me:

Four days of swimming

Three books on beauty

Two lucky charms

And a pair of swim trunks

/-/

On the fifth day-"

"Haru! That's not how the song goes," Makoto let out a puppy whine as he listened with his head hung low to his best friend's version of the famous Christmas carol.

"Oh! I know~ let me give it a try," Nagisa suggested before taking a short breath and continuing on where Haruka left off: "On the fifth day of Christmas,

Rei-chan gave me to me,

**FIVE GOLD FISH!**

Four days of swimming

Three books on beauty

Two lucky charms

And a pair of swim trunks

/-/

On the sixth day of Christmas,

Mako-chan gave to me:

Six packs of chips

Five gold fish

Four days of swimming

Three books on beauty

Two lucky charms

And a pair of swim trunks"

"Ugh, Nagisa-san... that was not beautiful at all," Rei sighed as he held his head and not to be out-done, Rin jumped into the fray: "My turn now," picking up where the blonde left off: "On the seventh day of Christmas,

Haru gave to me:

Seven gold trophies

Six packs of chips

Five gold fish

Four days of swimming

Three books on beauty

Two lucky charms

And a pair of swim trunks

/-/

On the eight day of Christmas,

Nagisa gave to me,

Eight hopper penguins

Seven gold trophies

Six packs of chips

Five gold fish

Four days of swimming

Three books on beauty

Two lucky charms

And a pair of swim trunks,"

"Eh! Why a hopper penguin?" Nagisa pouted with puffed out cheeks, which earn him laughter from his best friends; even Rei had raised a hand to hold back a laugh though in the end, he failed. Lifting his glasses, he decided to join in with the full intent to make it 'beautiful' in his opinion:

"On the ninth day of Christmas,

Mako-san gave to me:

Nine stuffed Orcas

Eight hopper penguins

Seven gold trophies

Six packs of chips

Five gold fish

Four days of swimming

Three books on beauty

Two lucky charms

And a pair of swim trunks

/-/

On the tenth day of Christmas,

Rin-chan-san gave to me:

Ten prescription goggles ("Wait! What?!" Rin's angry demand went unanswered as the other continued)

Nine stuffed Orcas

Eight hopper penguins

Seven gold trophies

Six packs of chips

Five gold fish

Four days of swimming

Three books on beauty

Two lucky charms

And a pair of swim trunks~"

"ALRIGHT!" Interrupting Rei, Makoto grew weary of their antics but as life around them had taught him anything - it was to just go with the flow of everything. Clearing his throat, the brunette finished the song: "On the eleventh day of Christmas,

Haru gave to me:

Eleven mackerel

Ten prescription goggles

Nine stuffed Orcas

Eight hopper penguins

Seven gold trophies

Six packs of chips

Five gold fish

Four days of swimming

Three books on beauty

Two lucky charms

And a pair of swim trunks

/-/

On the twelfth day of Christmas,

Nagisa gave to me:

Twelve voice messages

Eleven mackerel

Ten prescription goggles

Nine stuffed Orcas

Eight hopper penguins

Seven gold trophies

Six packs of chips

Five gold fish

Four days of swimming

Three books on beauty

Two lucky charms

And a pair of swim trunks,"

The air grew thick with silence before someone, that had been unlucky enough to watch the whole thing unfold, coughed out: "Well, that was the weirdest thing I've ever heard..."

The four of them turned in utter surprise (and embarrassment) to see Gou standing a short distance away on the steps connecting the basement to the kitchen.

"Kou-chan!"

"It's _Gou_," the girl sighed and put her hands on her hips before narrowing her eyes, "If I thought I would have to listen to weird songs like this, I would have never have gone through the trouble of pushing you guys to be friends" and heading back upstairs.

Nagisa was the first to speak up after the door shut, "I think she's jealous~"

Rei pushed his glasses up with a sigh: "No, she might have a point..."

"Shaddup, Rei..." Rin growled, making Makoto raise his hands up: "C'mon... let's not fight,"

"Onto the next swimming Christmas song," Haruka decided as he went about thinking up which one to do next.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Who needs an actual plot anyways? Sorry that EVERYONE (minus Nagisa, in my opinion [or maybe I'm over-thinking it]) is so OOC!**


End file.
